A Last Assignment
by doggylover99
Summary: The Knights of Dawn have one last mission to complete, find and destroy one of the Society of the Evening Star's last important Generals. On the way, people find revenge, love, and themselves. Not your typical GavinxKendra story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Before I begin my story, take note, I don't own Fablehaven, Brandon Mull does.**

"Hike!"

Seth threw the football to Hugo, who caught it and ran. Out of nowhere, Mendigo ran out and tried to tackle Hugo. But Hugo was too big, and just threw Mendigo aside. Seth, Newel, Doren, Hugo, and Mendigo were playing football. Kendra stood to the side watching.

It had been a while since the demon prison, Zzyxx had opened, and a lot had happened since then. Warren and Vanessa had gotten married, Bracken and Kendra broke up, Patton Burgess had visited them again, and they had hunted down almost all of the Society of The Evening Star members.

"Kendra, Seth, come in!" Grandpa Sorenson yelled from the house. Breaking her reverie.

"Coming Grandpa," she yelled back.

"What is it?" the satyrs asked.

"Some of the Knights are here, to talk about…stuff." Grandpa Sorenson answered looking secretive.

"Ok then. Doren and I will go home to talk about secrets." Newel said.

"Yeah, big secrets. The kind people die for." Doren said as the satyrs began romping towards the forest.

Kendra rolled her eyes as she and Seth headed back towards the house. But then she began to feel curious. What could be big enough for a bunch of Knights to gather? Which Knights would be there? Kendra stepped into the living room.

When Seth and Kendra stepped into the living room, everyone stopped talking at once. Warren and Vanessa smiled up at her, holding hands. Tanu was there too, along with a few people they didn't know.

"Why'd you guys stop talking? A guy can feel like people were gossiping about him." Seth complained.

But Kendra barely heard him. Her head felt like it was spinning. She felt like her throat was closing, and she gulped for air. Her heart pumped loudly. It couldn't be… She had seen him eaten by Raxtus. He had been Navarog. But there he was, sitting in her living room, looking nervous. It was…

"Gavin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is the second chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out. Special shoutout to nightshadow23 for being the first one to comment.**

Chapter 2

"Navarog actually, since I just had a moment of control. Gavin's brain is completely fried." Gavin replied, smiling. Then he looked unsure of himself and confused. He shoved his hands into his jean's pockets, took a deep breath, and continued on. "Well, the point is Kendra, I'm really sorry about what Navarog did."

Kendra's mind was in turmoil. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Was it really him? She had seen him eaten by Raxtus. How could he even be alive? He had betrayed them all! "No. This can't be happening. I saw Raxtus eating you." Kendra's voice rose unsteadily. "What are you doing here? You betrayed us! I don't care what lies he's told you all but he's back to betray us again!" Kendra was yelling now.

"Kendra, there's an expla-" started Grandpa Sorenson. But Kendra cut him off.

"Don't you see? He's come back!" Kendra yelled. She ran away from the room, then the house as fast as she could. Tears blinded her, and she kept stumbling over roots, but she didn't care though. She didn't get it. Why was he back? Had he put a spell over everyone or something? Finally, she stopped and plopped down onto the ground. There she let the tears flow freely.

_Back at the main house_

Seth's mind was reeling. He stared at the tan, blonde boy in front of him. How could Gavin Rose/Navarog the boy who had betrayed his whole family and broken Kendra's heart be here in front of him? His confusion however, was soon replaced by anger. How dare he come here? Was he here to break her heart a second time? "Because I'm in a good mood, I will not hurt you and let you explain. But if you betray us again, Gavin Rose you will not be as lucky next time." He said sitting down.

_A good hour later…_

Kendra was thinking about heading back to the house, when she saw Seth approaching, waving his arms. She stopped and waited for him to reach her. Seth panting began talking in a rush, "Kendra, you have to come back to the house. I know that Navarog broke your heart, and betrayed us, but Gavin has this awesome story to tell. I mean imagine, you get to share your head with someone else!" 'Wait; share your head with someone else? What was that all about?' Kendra thought. What did Seth mean?

"Seth, how are you sure he's not a traitor?" Kendra asked.

"Man, you gotta hear this guy before you're going to believe it! Bracken also checked his mind. But believe me Kendra. We've been through so much together! We're the best bro and sis pair in the whole world! Why would I lie to you?" Seth replied.

"Fine, but if he does betray us it is so your fault." Kendra said heading back in the direction of home.

"Whatever you say Kendra, whatever you say," Seth said already racing back towards the house.

_At the house…_

Gavin nervously rubbed his sweaty palms together. Seth had just gone out to fetch Kendra. He had dreaded many things in his life, but he thought that moment he had probably dreaded the most. For many nights, he had pictured the moment, and the best and worst case scenarios. However, what had happened earlier was much worse, because it was real. The pain and betrayal on her face was real, and that just made the memories worse.

Seth burst into the living room followed by Kendra. "I got her!" He announced proudly.

"Kendra, I want you to put all of your suspicions aside for a minute and listen to Gavin's life story. While everybody else, that includes you Seth, will leave the room and give them some privacy. Kendra, don't worry, it's not like you are going to be carried off by a dragon or anything." Grandpa Sorenson said chuckling.

_Flashback for Gavin_

"_Nice work son, that was impressive. That was quite a big dragon."Chuck Rose said his eyes twinkling._

"_Thanks Dad! But when are you going to take me to a private Dragon Sanctuary?" a much younger Gavin Rose asked._

"_All in good time." Chuck answered._

_Suddenly a Gavin heard a whooshing sound fill his ears. The sun was blotted out my humongous black wings. The evilest, ugliest looking dragon ever landed in front of him. It's foul breath came off in waves, making Gavin gag. _

"_Gavin, stand back. I'll talk with this one." Chuck said pushing his son back. The dragon advanced and Chuck Rose's face paled. "Never mind, run Gavin run!" He shouted turning around to shield his son away from the dragon. _

_ He stumbled forward, but stopped when he heard a scream. It chilled him to the bones. He heard another whooshing sound, and he turned around to find that the dragon was carrying his dad away. "No!" he shouted but it was too late._

_End of Flashback_

"Gavin, Navarog, whoever you are, are you with me?" Kendra asked waving her hand in front of Gavin's face.

"Yeah, sorry, I just had a nasty flashback." Gavin answered. Kendra looked up expectantly at him. "Well, I guess it's about time you hear the story called my life.

**Left you hanging there, didn't I? Hehehe. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. I hope there are no holes in Gavin's story. If there is, please tell me! I will try to fix it. Also, please review!**

Chapter Three

_Gavin's Life Story_

_When I was born, my Mom died. My Dad got really sad and decided to try to protect me from all dangers. He slowly began teaching me how to fight and how to talk to dragons. I always pestered him to take me to a secret dragon sanctuary, but he always said no._

_One day, my Father was snatched away by Navarog. My Dad's friend Arlin Santos took me to become one of the Knights of Dawn. You know the next part. I went to the painted mesa, but the item wasn't there. The time when the real trouble started was when we were going to go to the dragon sanctuary._

_As I was going to go to sleep that night in the hotel, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, and I found Arlin Santos waiting in the hallway._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him. I should have been suspicious of him, but I was an idiot then. I kind of still am an idiot now, but that's beside the point._

"_I wanted to say good bye to you before you left to go to the dragon sanctuary." Arlin replied. "Let's go on a walk. There's a park not two miles from here."_

_I clambered into the van after Arlin. I should have seen him lock the door, but I didn't. "You know kid," Arlin said. "I was actually beginning to like you. I hope the sphinx spares you." _

_Before that could even register in my brain, I was bound and gagged, then everything went black._

_A while later, I regained my consciousness. I was in a dome shaped room probably bigger than the empire state building itself. I was tied to a wooden chair, and facing me was the sphinx. The filthy, backstabbing, evil man himself! "Gavin, I see you have regained consciousness. How are you faring?" he asked._

"_Let's see, I'm tied to a chair, facing one of the most evil men in the world, and I have a killer headache. I am fabulous." I answered sarcastically._

"_Gavin, I do like you. I hope one day you will understand my motives. You are here for a reason Gavin. I chose you for a special mission." The Sphinx said he turned around and said to the two goons behind him, "Bring him in."_

_By now I was getting nervous. 'What are they going to do to me?' I thought. My question was answered when two bulky guys led a huge black dragon in. _

_It was the evilest, scariest dragon I have seen in my life. And considering my life, that's saying something. I involuntarily gave a gasp. I recognized this dragon! It was the one that took my Dad away! Hatred coursed through my veins making my blood boil with anger. _

"_I will warn you beforehand Gavin. It will be quite a shock when we combine you." The sphinx said, still smiling. By now, I was very confused. Two wizards filed into the room and started chanting. I felt a pull in my stomach, and then everything went black._

_I felt strange. For some reason, my eyes wouldn't open. It was almost like my nerves weren't working, therefore I couldn't move. 'You're right; you have less than motor control space in my brain.' A voice said. Then my eyes opened._

_When my eyes opened, I think I nearly fainted. I was up really high! Also, I was at the other side of the room. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. Then I saw my body still tied to a chair, on the other side of the room. I felt like fainting._

"_How do you feel Gavin? You are now sharing a brain with Navarog. You guys can listen to one another's thoughts. But you have about 5% of control over your shared brain. Just enough so that at any given time, Navarog can change into you," the sphinx said. I felt the pull at my stomach again and I was my regular height again. I looked down at myself; I looked exactly like me, except I wasn't tied to a chair._

_Then I looked across the room. My real body was there, lifeless. I had an urge to vomit, but of course I couldn't, because I didn't have any control over my new body._

_The two bulky guys who had led Navarog in dragged my body, which was still tied to the chair, out of the room._

_It was weird being stuck with Navarog. He was the one who usually did the talking, moving, and eating. But when he was tired, I had a chance to speak. We went to the dragon sanctuary, and at the last minute he betrayed everybody. I couldn't even do anything about it. He just told lie after lie. But I got my lucky break when Raxtus ate the fake me._

_When Raxtus took the first bite, because of the magic, our body immediately shut down, and our brain was shipped back to my actually body. But the damage was already done. Navarog lost most of the control, so I now have about 75% control our brain. Navarog is also slowly dying._

_Since I had so much control, the sphinx kept us imprisoned. Then after the war ended, two potion masters found me and now here I am._

_End of Gavin's Life Story_

"Wow," was all Kendra could muster. She didn't even know what to feel. Gavin got up to leave, but Kendra grabbed his arm. Something was nagging at her, a thought that just wouldn't leave her brain. "Wait! Remember that time in the dragon sanctuary, before we met Glommus? You told my brother that you wanted to get to know me better. Was that Navarog or you?"

"That was me," Gavin said simply. Then he walked out of the room.

**Please review! If you are confused, tell me! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kendra sat in the room, staring uncomprehendingly at the door. Her mind was in complete turmoil, still digesting Gavin's story and the short conversation exchanged afterwards. The door opened, and Grandma Sorenson walked in. "Kendra, I know you may still be thinking about what Gavin just told you, but we need you in the living room." Grandma Sorenson said.

She followed Grandma Sorenson out of the room, and into the living room. Trask stood up when they entered.

"Kendra, I know finding out that Gavin Rose is still alive is quite an ordeal for you, but I need you to put your emotions aside for a minute, so you can learn about the mission." Trask said. "These people gathered here are going to work in a top secret mission for the Knights of Dawn. You are all here for a reason, so don't under estimate one another. Since the demon prison was opened, then closed again, most of our enemies have been defeated. Other less important enemies will lie dormant until they can strike again. But there is one man, Aidan Burzone, he still attacks aggressively, even though most of his allies have been defeated. The guys just won't stop! Our mission is to find him and get rid of him forever."

Everyone looked around the room at one another. Kendra, Seth, Warren, Vanessa, Gavin, Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson, Grandma and Grandpa Larson, Mara, Trask, Tanu, they were all there. Most of them knew each other, but there were two unfamiliar faces.

Kendra felt like introducing herself, so she did."Hi, I'm Kendra Sorenson. What are your names?" Kendra asked.

"Nice to meet you Kendra, you're the one who defeated Gogrog right? I wish I was there. It probably was wicked awesome! Oh yeah, I'm Anna and this is Ethan." The girl replied. She had blonde hair and was very strong and tomboyish looking. She probably had more muscle than every guy in the room. Even though she might have only been 12 or 13, she looked like someone you didn't want to cross.

The boy, Ethan, looked like her complete opposite. He was tall, but skinny as a twig, with messy, dark brown hair. He looked like the picture of a nerd, but he had that quiet aura of intelligence that only very, very, smart people radiate.

Just then, Trask got up out of his chair, and said, "Ok, now I want us to sit in a circle and tell each other about ourselves. It is crucial that everyone bonds, because we need to trust one another completely for this mission to be a success. Anna, you first," he said motioning for her to begin.

"I'm Anna, and I led a pretty simple life until I was eight. My parents worked for the Knights of Dawn, and I knew about fairies, trolls, satyrs, and whatnot from a young age. My parents were scouting in Boston when an accident happened. Aidan Burzone was indirectly responsible for that. I joined the Knights of Dawn last year, and have been training since I was eight." Anna said almost like a robot. Her voice betrayed no emotion at all. However, when Kendra looked closely at her eyes, she could see that on the inside Anna was full of emotion. Her eyes flashed with bitterness and grief over her parents' death, and a need for revenge.

"My name is Ethan, and I come from New England. My parents were very close to Anna's parents, and they worked for the Knights of Dawn. But, my parents didn't tell me about magical creatures. They got blown up with Anna's parents. Anna and I live with my Grandma. At my Grandma's was where I learned about magical creatures. I learned all I could about them so that one day I could be where I am now." Ethan said, smiling in a bittersweet way. He seemed like he was indeed the opposite of Anna. He had no problem with people seeing his emotions.

Kendra was in awe of these two people. At a young age, they had suffered a great deal. But they had not let this get the better of them. They had trained hard and here they were now.

_A while later_

Kendra sighed as she hauled her bag down the stairs. Trask had told everyone to pack as little as possible, and Kendra had tried to obey that, but her bag still felt like it was fifty pounds.

"Need some help there?" a voice asked behind her. She spun around to find herself face to face with Gavin. He was dressed casually, in a polo shirt with khaki shorts, and for a second, Kendra felt as if nothing had changed between them. He was still incredibly hot, and made her heart start pumping faster. But of course, everything had changed.

"Sure, I could use some help." Kendra said. But something was bothering her. "How come you don't stutter anymore?" she asked.

"Navarog made that up to make me seem more normal or something. Not that it helped or anything**. Yes it did!** Shut up Navarog! Sorry about that, sometimes Navarog feels the urge to talk." Gavin said in one big breath. Kendra felt extremely confused.

"Woah, slow down there, so that was Navarog?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah it was. Even though day by day Navarog loses more control, he can still talk when he wants to. **Like I am right now pretty boy?** Aaaargh! Stop it Navarog!" Gavin shouted. To anyone else, this conversation would have seemed to be insane. But to Kendra, it was actually pretty funny.

Gavin sighed as they walked down the stairs. "You must think I'm some sort of freak right?" He asked as he helped Kendra haul a bag down the stairs.

Kendra was surprised when she heard this. "No, not at all, I thought that was actually kind of funny."

"Really?" Gavin asked as he looked up at her hopefully. Their eyes meet, and for a second, Kendra thought her heart would pound right out of her chest.

Just then Seth walked in hauling his one set of baggage. "Hey guys. We're loading all the stuff into the truck. I can't believe we're going to China. The one place that Burzone guy chooses is the place with the most people. I mean seriously?" Seth asked, seeming oddly put out.

Gavin and Kendra just looked at one another and laughed.

**Another chapter huh? This is more of a filler, and the next one probably will be too. Remember though, I write faster when I get reviews!**

**P.S. I dedicate this to Anna and Ethan, for being my favorite Fablehaven fans. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter! I didn't know how I would phrase this chapter, so I'm sorry about the wait. Also I would like to thank Darkwriter6, Noriellie, and WarrenBurgessGirl for commenting. I love reviewers!**

Chapter Five

Kendra jolted up in her hotel bed, sweating. She had had a horrid dream. She took a few breaths to calm herself, as she tried to keep herself from screaming her head off. All her fellow Knights were connected by the door, so she didn't want to wake them. 'It'll be ok,' she thought. The door on her right creaked open and Gavin emerged.

"Bad dreams?" he asked. "Let's go outside, we can get some fresh air."

Kendra followed him out of the room, and then outside. He chose a bench to sit on and Kendra joined him.

"What did you dream about?" he asked her.

"I dreamed that I was locked in a room, with everyone on this mission tied up and gagged next to me. I couldn't hear them, but I knew everyone was suffering from some unseen torture. A mysterious guy in a cloak came up to me and I knew he was Aidan Burzone. I pulled his cloak off, and instead of a human, I found a bomb. The bomb blew everyone to shreds except me." Kendra said, taking a deep rattling breath.

"Wow. I don't know what to say about that." Gavin muttered, looking down at his feet. Kendra suddenly felt very self conscious. Kendra and Gavin were both in their pajamas in the middle of the night. It was just the two of them.

"Why were you up and about?" Kendra asked poking Gavin playfully.

"Sometimes, Navarog doesn't feel very sleepy. I do, but he doesn't. My part of the brain shuts down, but he stays awake whispering sinister thoughts. It's like sleeping with a swarm of bees around you." Gavin replied.

Kendra felt bad for him. She wondered what it would be like to want to sleep but not be able to. Kendra never wanted to sleep, because of the nightmares. Killing demons at Zzyzx had taken its toll on Kendra. She had many nightmares that loved ones or herself was suffering a painful death by Gogrog or one of his sons. She always had to tell herself that they had been defeated.

"Do you ever get really bad nightmares?" Kendra asked Gavin. He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Being stuck with Navarog has its good things. Navarog doesn't believe in nightmares. Whenever we have one, he just begins to interact with whatever is killing us, and then he tries to take out the good guys." Gavin replied, taking a shaky breath.

"I guess it must be really interesting to be stuck with Navarog." Kendra said.

**"This nube has some serious issues. You should try taking my place sometime**," said Gavin, but instead of his usual charming smile, the one he was wearing was too knowing, too shark-like. Then Kendra put two and two together.

"You're Navarog right now aren't you?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, I am. Gavin's feeling a bit sleepy now." Gavin answered.

"Ummm…ok." Kendra said, and then looked away. "Isn't it kind of dangerous for Gavin to be asleep and you to be awake?" she asked. She felt so awkward. Talking to a dragon that had killed or seriously maimed quite a few of her family members, possessing the body of a guy she liked was weird, even for her.

"Sorry about that. You don't have to worry about it, because I still have most of the control. It's just sometimes he speaks when I am tired." Gavin said back to his normal self.

Kendra suddenly realized how tired she was. It was around 3 o'clock in the morning. She slumped against the wall and looked up at the stars.

Gavin smiled down on her. He decided that she looked really cute, even when she was tired.

"You know, you're actually a pretty awesome guy," she said sleepily. Gavin didn't know if she had just said that in her sleep, or actually meant it.

"You're an awesome girl too," he whispered back, as she seemed to fall asleep.

"I would hate to interrupt you loverbirds' moment, but you guys are needed in the motel room." a voice called out.

Kendra quickly sat up and saw Seth walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

"What are we needed for?" Kendra asked while both she and Gavin began walking towards Seth.

"I don't know. I hope they found some monster or something that we're supposed to blow up. That would be wicked cool! Let's go!" Seth answered running back up to the hotel.

They soon got to the room everyone on the mission was meeting in. Everyone was yawning and shooting Trask it's-3-in-the-morning looks.

"Ahhh, everyone is here I see. Sorry that I made you guys wake up this early. But this will be good I promise. One of our scouts is here with information. I believe he's in the bathroom right now. Ahhh, here he is." Trask said, ushering a guy in with silver blonde hair that you couldn't miss anywhere.

He grinned and said, "Hey everyone!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Six

"Hey Kendra, how are you doing?" Bracken asked smiling. He still looked exactly the same, except for the fact that he got his silver blonde hair cut. It was almost like nothing had changed, except for the fact that everything had in fact changed. Bracken was saying something else, but she couldn't hear and didn't want to hear a word he was saying. Her heart pounded as she realized that she truly wasn't 100% over him. She could hardly believe that Bracken was here. The Bracken she loved, then hated, then she didn't know. It was like déjà vu. This had happened a few days ago except the guy had been Gavin. Gavin. 'What would it be like between those two?' she thought.

Kendra could tell that Bracken had asked her a question, but all that came out of her mouth was a weird high pitched noise. Kendra didn't know what to do, so she did the same exact thing as when Gavin appeared. She ran out. But this time, Gavin followed.

Everyone looked at the spot they had been a few moments ago and there was a minute of silence. Of course it was Seth that broke the silence.

"Dude, not cool. The last words you said to her before was, let's break up then. Then you march in here and the first thing you say is hey?"Seth growled walking up to Bracken. If it had been two years ago, everyone might've laughed at Seth threatening Bracken. Seth threatening the dude who's mom is the fairy queen?

Seth had grown up the past few years. He had gone from a gangly awkward teenager to a full sized man. He was fit, yet muscular. All in all, he was pretty scary now.

"Whoa, Seth, I'm not looking for a fight. I've come to help this mission and make amends with Kendra. Now I realize what a gem I lost." Bracken said holding his hands up at Seth.

"You know what man? You broke her heart and it's too late to get your gem. Gavin's probably trying to heal your gem's heart right now; and I'm glad he came, 'cause he's way better than you. Stay away from my sis," Seth said menacingly.

"Nothing's stopped me before; nothing is going to stop me now." Bracken muttered under his breath when Seth walked away.

_Meanwhile the events occurring outside the motel room_

Gavin ran after Kendra and yelled, "Kendra, wait!" Kendra stopped running and sat down in a huff. She exhaled tiredly.

"A lot of drama in this mission huh?"Gavin asked laughing. Kendra sent him a glare. He held up his hands in submission and said, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry I said that. What happened to you and that guy Bracken though?"

"It's a long story." Kendra replied.

"I have the time." Gavin answered.

Kendra took a shaky breath. Then she began her story.

"After we closed the demon prison, things between Bracken and I were going great. I loved him and believed that he loved me. He told me that I was the best mortal girl he had ever met. I was foolish enough to believe him. He normally visited once a month which I was content with. Then for about six months or so, he didn't come at all. Then one day he did come visit me, and he wasn't like himself at all. He seemed worried about something. I kept pressuring him to tell me, until he gave in. He had "accidently" kissed some other fairy kind girl. I blew up in his face. I screamed at him for a while until he lost his patience as well. Then we broke up." Kendra said staring at the ground, and refusing to look Gavin in the eye.

"Whoa," was all Gavin said. He looked down and began twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly.

"We better head back. I hate making things too dramatic. After all, it is just a stupid mission to find some stupid guy." Kendra said, while she got up. She held her hand out to Gavin to pull him up, which he took.

_After Kendra and Gavin get back to the motel room_

"There you guys are, we were going to send Seth out to look for you guys." Anna said, smirking.

"Right, now that you guys are back, we have news to tell you. Bracken was sent here for a reason. Aidan Burzone is not in China." Trask said grimly to the groans and sighs of relief from everyone else.

"Well, where is he then?" Ethan asked, finally looking up from a book he was reading.

"In a little city I like to call Boston." Trask replied. "I switched the plane tickets. Our flight is in two hours."

**Like it? I'm sorry if you were looking forward to them going to China. I live in Boston, so I can relate more to it. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so sorry! I forgot to tell you guys that I was leaving for a trip. Again, I'm really sorry, don't worry I didn't abandon the story. I've got a good story line plotted out and I hope you guys like this chapter. I dedicate this to the real Ethan, I hope you like the place you moved to. Don't forget home though!**

Chapter Seven

Gavin observed the motel room. They were going to leave for the airport in about 45 minutes, so they had some downtime. After Trask had told them about the flight switch, people were surprised, but they each started doing their own thing after a while. Gavin had settled into a chair to watch.

Warren and Vanessa had disappeared when they thought no one was looking. Kendra and Seth were calling their parents who were holding down fort at Fablehaven with both of their sets of grandparents. Trask was bent over typing furiously into his computer, Ipad, and Iphone at the same time. Tanu was reading the latest issue of Potions Weekly. Mara was doing a complicated looking resting technique used by old Chinese monks. Bracken had gone outside to "take a walk" but Gavin personally thought he was trying to get away from the glares that Seth was shooting him. Anna was hunched over on her 78th pushup. Ethan was doing some Trigonometry to warm his brain up.

To Gavin, everyone looked like they belonged; except for him. He was mad at himself for trusting Arlin Santos; he had lost so much opportunity and trust. Never again would he fit perfectly into the Knights of Dawn. He felt so awkward there, like he wanted to just disappear into the cheap motel wallpaper.

Then the moment was gone; Ethan finished his math stuff and motioned for Gavin to come over.

"I have Aidan Burzone's blueprints right here." Ethan said, beginning to talk about Aidan Burzone's security system, and how they were going to break in. Gavin didn't really get what he was talking about; it was all complicated scientific and mathematical terms. After Kendra and Seth finished calling their parents, Kendra came over to Gavin's shoulder and watched Ethan explain his invented on the spot strategy. Gavin definitely liked that. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'I belong after all.'

_Later on an Airplane headed to Boston_

Trask was definitely happy. Sure, the mission wasn't exactly going as planned, but really this was just a game. The real enemy had been defeated and now it was just time to round up the last few minions. Trask thought they were on a roll. Everyone on the mission was the best of the best; even though a lot of the Knights were kids. Sometimes Trask thought that it was a bad idea. Sure, they were some of the most sophisticated and cool kids in the world, but after all they were just kids. Easily manipulated sometimes, other people would us them; like Gavin had been used by Santos.

They were vulnerable. Even though they liked thinking that they were grown up, they really had only lived for a very short period compared to everyone else. Sure a lot of the kids had gone through a lot, but they were still learning about some of the horrid things on earth. They trusted people to easily, and often let their emotions get to them.

However, there were those other times. When Kendra had killed Gogrog herself, that was a prime example of a time when only kids could do it right. Sometimes grownups just didn't have the perspective and instinct that kids have.

"Trask, can I talk to you for a second?" a voice asked. Trask jumped and looked up. It was Ethan.

Trask thought that he really was getting too old for this. He had been so consumed in his own thoughts; he hadn't noticed Ethan coming up behind him, from a few rows back.

"Yeah, sure Ethan go ahead." Trask said motioning for him to sit inside the empty seat next to him.

Ethan sat down in kind of a nervous, jumpy way. He stared at the floor for a second. "I really don't know if I can do this." Ethan blurted out all of a sudden. He wiped his hands on his jeans, sweating through his hands profusely.

"Do what Ethan?" Trask asked feeling confused. He really didn't know what kids were thinking these days.

"We used to live in Boston, back when my parents were alive. It's where they fought to their deaths against the Society of the Evening Star. There are a lot of good and bad memories there. I just really feel overwhelmed. That's why I wanted to move to somewhere far away." Ethan said, and then he looked relieved to let it all out. Ethan looked out at him from the corner of his eye, as if he was afraid that Trask would hit him or something.

Trask now could see him for what he really was. Not a genius with math and computers, but really a scared little boy.

"Ethan, I know there are some bad memories for you in Boston, but we need you. Screw that, the whole Knights of Dawn needs you. You're probably smarter than everyone else in this world. Without you we really don't have a game plan." Trask said.

Ethan looked down at his hands. "Okay, but you're really not going to fire me for saying all that stuff and acting like a coward?"

"Why would I?" Trask asked, and then smiled.

**I know this was more of a filler chapter, but I really wanted to bring some of the characters out. I promise more action in the next few chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry that it took so long. I had writer's block for this story for a long time, then I typed most of it up, but then I forgot to save and I lost a good half. Again, I apologize and hope you like it!**

Chapter Eight

A rented bus drove through the streets of Boston at about 10 P.M. sliding sleekly through most of the North end. The few people that were still up at that time didn't give it a second glance. Many people would later wonder at night why this happened. It almost seemed like a spell was lifted off them; a spell to keep them from really thinking about it as it passed by. If they had looked closer, they would have found it strange that all the people on the bus seemed very somber, and that there were no old people on.

In this bus, Gavin sat near the front wishing he was somewhere else. He didn't feel anything himself, but there was this awkward, nervous, and altogether strange tension in the air. Everyone else, (besides Bracken and Kendra, they were up front trying to get the driver to see through the strong distraction spells) were acting twitchy and nervous. Whenever someone said something, another would snap something different back. Gavin knew that something was wrong.

He walked up to the front of the bus where Kendra and Bracken were sitting. They were supposed to be helping the driver keep from getting distracted by distraction spells. When Gavin walked to the front, Kendra immediately jumped up and began talking with him. He wasn't the best at reading people, but he could tell when two people had just been having an awkward conversation.

"I think something is up with everyone." Gavin said in a worried voice. Bracken and Kendra shared a look that sent a pang of jealousy through Gavin.

"What do you mean by that?" Kendra asked.

"Well, everyone is acting tense, nervous, and really twitchy. Except for us three, and I think Seth is being affected less than the others." Gavin muttered looking behind him at everyone seated in the back of the bus.

"We're fine. Stop acting so suspicious of us!"The driver suddenly snapped. The three of them jumped back in surprise.

"I'm guessing that's what you meant." Bracken whispered to Gavin.

"Yeah," Gavin said back, nodding.

"I know what's wrong with them!" Kendra suddenly said clapping her hands. "The three of us have been pretty deeply affected by magic, and well, Bracken isn't even human. There must be a spell here to make people edgy except for people like us!" She said.

"I get what you mean," Gavin said, nodding slowly. "But why would Burzone do something like that?" He asked. Bracken and Kendra looked back at him, stumped.

"We're here," the bus driver suddenly announced. "Now get out of my bus!"

_A Few Minutes Later_

They trekked silently through the streets of abandoned houses. They were all nervous; they would jump at any small noise. Seth walked next to his sister, hoping that the Burzone guy didn't know that they were there. That was practically the only thing that was to their advantage. They didn't know the land very well, they didn't have a lot of people, and they didn't have many weapons. 'Yeah,' Seth thought. 'I really hope that he is asleep.

Suddenly, a gate appeared in front of them, out of nowhere. Everyone tried to grab anything as a weapon, but it was too late. A spell seemed to have made them move in slow motion. Two bat-like beasts appeared then, with crinkled ugly black skin and very little hair. They seemed unaffected by whatever spell had been cast on the Knights of Dawn.

Seth idly wondered what they were doing. He seemed to be falling under a sort of trance of drowsiness. The bats were circling overhead like they were watching their prey. 'But there are only two of them,' he thought, 'and much more of us.' Then he knew.

He turned his head over to where Kendra was standing, slowly reaching for something in her backpack. He opened his mouth to scream, '' like they always did in the movies, but it was too late. Kendra's eyes widened in fear as she and Bracken were picked up. Bracken was trying to get his horn, but he was moving slowly and kept blinking and shaking his head.

Soon, everyone else realized that Bracken and Kendra were being picked up, and they did their best to stop it. Trask slowly took out his knife to try to slice the bat, but it just flew away. Gavin (the idiot) tried to grab onto Kendra's ankles, but they just kept on getting higher. Seth tried to throw his backpack at the bat's face, but since he was moving in slow motion, that didn't really work.

Kendra and Bracken were taken to the top of one of the abandoned warehouses. Once they reached there, the spell to make everyone move in slow motion seemed to lift. Everyone could move again, but they realized that it was too late. Two people from their party had been taken hostage, and they couldn't do a thing about it.

Seth sat down and punched his backpack in frustration. He was pissed off that his sister had been taken away, sure she could be annoying sometimes, but she was still his sister.

Just then, a loud blaring voice came from the top of the abandoned warehouse. From what Seth could see, it was that guy, Aidan Burzone. "You think you can outsmart the sly one? Just because the demon prison is closed again, doesn't been the Society of the Evening Star is dead!" He boomed with a cackle.

"Give it up Burzone! The good guys have won for once. You're just delaying your stay in prison!" Gavin shouted his face red.

"Oh it's the dragon boy. I personally found it sad that you had decided to join the good guys forever. It doesn't matter though anymore." Burzone said shaking his head in mock sadness.

Gavin felt confused. What did he mean by it doesn't matter though anymore? "What do you mean?" he asked. Burzone chuckled a humorless laugh.

"Didn't you realize that the society is smarter than you can ever think? Didn't you think that we would have some backup plan in case Navarog died and you didn't? Apparently not. I hate to break it to you, but your time is up."

**I think I'll stop there for a day. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a really, really, really, really long time since I last updated, and I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry. It's just that I've had some trust issues in my family, and I got my computer taken away, and a bunch of other excuses you probably don't want to hear right now. Anyway as you might've noticed, or maybe not, I've been editing this story and filling in some holes. Please review!**

Chapter Nine

The world seemed to stop, and without realizing it, Gavin sank to the ground. His heart pounded loudly, and he felt quite faint. What did Burzone mean? He was lying right? Right? Gavin knew he was telling the truth though, deep down inside. He could feel it. He could feel himself slowly deteriorating, some foreign magic attacking his immune system and internal organs. It was faint, but it was still there, chipping away at his body, mind, and soul piece by piece.

All the Knights crowded around him, peering down at him with concerned faces. They were all talking to him, asking if he was ok, telling him that Burzone was lying, and that they were sure that he was ok. He wanted to say something, anything, but he seemed to have gone mute. He wanted to disappear, to hide in a warm bed away from the world. He wanted to scream at them all to leave him alone, but he couldn't.

"Leave him alone." A voice suddenly said, and everyone else stopped talking and looked up in surprise. It was Ethan. He was watching Gavin, with an incomprehensible expression on his face. When he saw that Gavin was looking, all the emotion seemed to drain away from his normally emotional face. Ethan stared back at Gavin, his face a blank mask. Ethan walked away, and sat on the curb about 500 feet from where Gavin was laying.

"Uhh, what happened to him?" Seth asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Everyone looked over at Ethan, momentarily forgetting Gavin's predicament. Suddenly, Anna gasped.

"Of course, how could I forget?" she said with a face palm. Everyone had now turned their attention towards her. "It's his brother." Anna said looking over at Ethan with a slight frown on her face.

"What happened with his brother?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"He might as well be dead." Anna said simply. Hearing everyone's shocked gasps, she continued. "Ethan's brother was with Ethan's parents when they were killed. His brother survived it, and he seemed unharmed. So they sent him home, back to Ethan and his grandma. Problem was he wasn't unharmed. Some deep magic was done to him, and he was slowly dying. I moved in with them about three weeks after our parents got blown up. By then, Ethan's brother Zaccheus was in a terrible state. He was almost normal one minute, then the next he would be spitting crazy. Once he even tried to bash Ethan's head open. The bad part was, he knew what he was doing, it's just he couldn't stop himself. Once he got back to normal, he was full of guilt and apologized sobbing, over and over again to whoever he hurt.

It was even worse at night though. He wasn't able to attack anyone then, but that didn't stop the dreams from coming. He would moan and make weird guttural noises in the back of his throat. Sometimes, he would wake up in the middle of the night, and scream and scream and scream.

We tried to keep it all undercover, we really tried. It worked well until one day our neighbors heard him. The police arrived, and found him in his normal state of mind. They left, even though they were suspicious of Zaccheus. We were relieved. However, the next morning when we all woke up, he was gone. He left a note, saying that he had turned himself in because he was a danger to us. By the time we arrived at the station, it was too late. He had gone into his crazy state, and the police had shipped him off to the insane asylum. We never saw him again."

_In the Prison in Aidan Burzone's Fortress/House/Hiding Place_

Kendra sighed as she stared at the disgustingly dirty wall in front of her. She sat uncomfortably, huddled on the stone floor shivering. The room she was in was small, and rather dirty. The floor was stone, with tiny bits of moss all over the place. Next to her was a cot, which she had abandoned after discovering the bedbugs in the mattress.

'At least the food's good,' Kendra thought dryly as a hand pushed a bowl of New England clam chowder through a flap on the door.

As she drank her soup, Kendra pondered her recent kidnap. Why had it been so easy for Aidan Burzone to just take her? Why hadn't he killed her yet? Why had he only taken Bracken and her, why not the whole gang? What had happened to the plan Ethan and Trask had so carefully constructed? Where was everyone else?

Kendra sighed again as she wondered how long it had been since those weird bat creatures had taken her. So many questions and next to no answers.

"If you keep on sighing people might think that you're unhappy you know." A voice mused from the cell next to her.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "You know Bracken, you're right. I'm totally happy right now. This place is amazing!" she said sarcastically.

Bracken just laughed and she could almost picture him standing there, a smirk on his face as he shook his head at her. It seemed so normal. Like nothing had changed. But everything had changed. She was completely over Bracken, right? Then why did she have butterflies in her stomach?

She groaned inwardly. This was so stupid. Everything was so confusing. She needed someone to talk to about everything. An image of a tan smiling boy popped up in her head. Gavin. Where was he? Was he ok? Did Burzone kill him? Her stomach clenched painfully at the thought. He had popped back into her life so quickly. One minute she thought he was dead and gone, something from the past. The next, he was there making her face flush and her hands shake from nervousness.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell door unlocked. She looked nervously up and found herself face to face with a smooth looking man wearing a white impenetrable mask. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her cell.

"Ms. Sorenson it's best if you cooperate." A smooth emotionless voice said from under the mask. He dragged her out into a dimly lit corridor.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Kendra asked stubbornly holding her ground. She looked up nervously at the man in the mask. His grip on her arm tightened.

"I suggest you stop talking now." The smooth voice said in a commanding tone. "It will be easier for all of us."

"Bu-" Kendra began but was silenced. She gagged and choked as the man in the mask began chanting. Then, her voice was gone. She couldn't talk.

"Now, may we continue?" The man demanded, not waiting for her answer. He opened the door at the end of the hallway and shoved her in. He slammed the door behind her and she could hear his footsteps as he walked back down the hallway.

Kendra turned around, not really wanting to see what was in this room. A torture device? A magically sealed chamber? She gasped audibly as she found herself face to face with Aidan Burzone.

_Outside Aidan Burzone's Fortress_

Gavin sighed frustrated, as he observed the people around him. They had been camping outside of Aidan Burzone's fortress for the past three days. The boredom was really getting to him. See, the Knights of Dawn and Aidan Burzone had come to some kind of stalemate. Aidan Burzone had enemies just outside his innermost layer of protection. He had some monsters, wizards, and soldiers, but he didn't have enough. He could only use them as some kind of last resort. However Aidan Burzone had captured Kendra and Bracken. If the Knights tried to somehow call for reinforcements, Kendra and Bracken would probably be killed.

Gavin sighed again, as he thought of Kendra. Was she ok? What were those Society of the Evening Star pigs doing to her? He shook with fury as he had that last thought. 'We need to do something.' He thought.

"Guys, guys!" He called at everyone scattered around him. They quickly rushed over to him and sat down waiting for him to continue. "It's been three days already, since Kendra and Bracken got captured. We need to do something." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"We know, but we haven't got a plan." Trask said, not unkindly though. "And unless we get a new idea-" He began but Gavin cut him off.

"I do have a plan. It's a bit risky but it's a plan." Gavin said shakily, knowing that he couldn't turn back now. 'For Kendra,' he thought, making his resolve harden a bit.

"Well, what is it?" Seth asked looking skeptical.

"It's time I use what the Society made me and twist it into a secret weapon." Gavin said grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok you know what; I'm going to even stop with the excuse making. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Anyway, here's the chapter I hope you like it! Lia and JHABEA13 thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter Ten

_In Aidan Burzone's Prison/Fortress/Dungeon thing_

"You're Ai- Aidan B-b-burzone!" Kendra exclaimed backing up against the wall. "I d- don't believe it!"

"Yes, yes it's me. I know I'm gorgeous. It seems like you've picked up your boyfriend's stutter. Oh wait, we made that up!" Burzone said a humorless laugh stretched across his face. He really was gorgeous. He was tall, slim, had a bieber style hair style, and _braces. _He looked like he was only 15 tops. He had the air of someone completely innocent in high school, with their biggest fear being exams; not someone who was trying to wreak havoc on the whole world. Except those eyes.

His eyes were a beautiful sea blue color but they just looked, wrong on him. They looked like pools of oil or something completely dead. There was absolutely no sign of compassion at all in them. They were the eyes of an older, much wiser, _murderer. _

"You look like you're fifteen! What happened to you?" Kendra blurted out, still staring at Aidan Burzone in shock.

"What happened to me?" Aidan Burzone asked as he looked completely disgusted. "What happened to you?" he spat back.

"I got raised to learn that setting a bunch of evil demons on the rest of the world is wrong!" Kendra said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh you think I joined those psychos for that huh?" Aidan Burzone said taking a step forward. Kendra quickly took a step back.

"Hmm, so apparently there's an alternate agenda to the Society of Evening Star right? You guys are really good guys who love roses and rainbows on the inside aren't you?" Kendra said not believing her nerve.

"Don't push me! You're the one who's in my prison!" Burzone said with a menacing snarl.

"Am I really? Are you sure that the Knights haven't just set an elaborate trap on you?" Kendra asked, as Burzone scoffed.

"Oh don't try to make me scared. Those Knights are actually just a bunch of idiots; people who would blow up their own people just to kill the enemy." Burzone said.

"Well, wait what?" Kendra asked feeling thoroughly confused. Was Burzone just messing with her? 'Don't believe his lies!' a voice in her head said.

"Oh, the sharing trusting Knights forgot about one tiny incident? They killed my mom! She was a Knight, she was my only family, and she was the only person I ever had. It was when I was eight. The Knights were on a mission to kill one of the Sphinx's most trusted men. The night before they found him, he abducted my mom. When they found him, he shoved her in front of him, or in front of his heart thinking that they wouldn't shoot her to get to him. But they did.

Oh yeah, later when they told me, they said it was all for the greater good. They didn't think of a better method, one that would keep her alive, no they just pulled the trigger. They didn't think that she was a single mother with a son; a brilliant son who they shipped to foster home after foster home. Letting their enemy the Society of Evening Star finally rescued me. They even gave me a chance for revenge.

On that mission, was those two kids Ethan and Anna's parents. I designed the bomb that killed them. Also was that unicorn Bracken. He tried to stop them. That's why I captured him. Everyone else on your stupid mission will die except him." Aidan Burzone said, finally taking a breath.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Kendra said feeling so much sympathy.

"I don't need your pity!" Aidan Burzone said harshly, then looking away. "All anyone has for me is pity. Will that bring my mom back? No!"

"Well," Kendra began timidly. "The world doesn't revolve around you. Think about what she must've thought before she died. I think, she died so you would have a safer world to live in. A world that may be harsh and bleak sometimes, but in the end people like her makes it worth it. She was one of the many people who are so full of life, hope, and happiness."

"I really don't think this ran through her head when she was dying. Maybe something along the lines of, These Knights of Dawn people are actually evil!" Burzone said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Burzone think about it. You're a really smart person, so she must've been really smart too. She could've saved her own life and let that other man live too. But then she would've been letting the evil carry on. I'm sure she would've wanted you to do some good in this world too, not avenge her death. You killed the people that were her friends! You're only fifteen Aidan Burzone, you can still turn your life around." Kendra said, looking into Burzone's eyes, trying to find any hint of any sort of emotion besides rage. There it was a hint of understanding of what Kendra had said.

Hesitantly, Burzone opened his mouth to speak, unfortunately just then the door burst open. The man with the mask walked in and said in his cool smooth voice, "The Knights of Dawn have penetrated our inner ranks."

_A little bit earlier, outside Burzone's fortress_

"So what's this master plan you've got Gavin?" Warren asked gently slapping Gavin on the back. Gavin gasped as tendrils of pain shot up and down is back. He felt so weak. He could feel it in his heart that he was slowly dying. Tanu had given him something earlier, but he had hardly swallowed it before it came back up again. His body was rejecting help, and he wouldn't admit it, but he was really scared.

"Trask, you say that Burzone has an amazing system that nothing but a monstrous beast could penetrate? Well, I know a beast that we could use." Gavin said stopping to take a breath. Recently, his energy had been draining very quickly, and just that little talk had him completely exhausted.

"I'm sorry I know I eat like a beast, but I really don't think I count." Seth said then looking disappointed that no one had laughed. "Hey I'm just trying to lighten up the mood, just in case everyone dies later."

"Yeah, great job Seth. You're hilarious," Anna snapped rolling her eyes. "Go on Gavin." She said turning back to Gavin.

"It's Navarog." Gavin stated. As comprehension dawned on everyone's faces something seemed to crack inside him. "Guys I need to speak quickly because Navarog and I don't have much time left. Navarog's scales are impenetrable, so no arrows no matter how poisonous can take us down. Tanu, you've got some shrinking potion right?" As Tanu nodded and bustled over to his bag, Gavin clapped his hands together and said, "Alright guys this is the plan."

_Later_

'Navarog can you still fly?' Gavin asked in his head. To him, sometimes it still felt weird to speak in his head, yet Navarog never seemed to get enough of it.

'You betcha. I don't want to do this at all though.' Navarog said, heaving a mental sigh.

"Well guess what? You don't have much of a choice." Gavin said as everyone abruptly stopped talking. "Oh did I say that out loud?" He asked as he mentally slapped Navarog.

"Gavin are you sure about this?" Trask asked looking worried. "Tanu just confirmed that this will severely deplete your already severely depleted energy."

"I have to do this. I've hurt the Knights of Dawn so much already, and don't say it wasn't my fault, because it was. If I hadn't been naïve enough to trust Arlin Santos none of this would've happened. I have to do one good thing before I die. I have to!" Gavin said eagerly, his tan face set with determination.

"Ok. If you want to back out at anytime just say something ok?" Trask said walking back to the place where everyone else was assembled.

Seth stood there anxiously, as he watched Gavin talking to himself. This was finally a chance to rescue his sister, which he hated to admit, but who he missed sorely. All of the times before when they thought they were going to die, they always had each other. Who knew what Burzone was doing to her?

Suddenly, Gavin changed. It was terrifying, yet cool at the same time. Skin morphed into scales, and body parts grew. The only thing that didn't change was Gavin's eyes. They stayed the same, the only part of him that looked remotely like him.

Seth and the others clambered onto his back, and took the shrinking potion. Seth watched as everyone else shrunk and laughed hard, as Ethan's head was the last part of him to shrink. Ethan gave him a murderous glare as Seth shrunk.

Seth sat on a saddle sort of thing strapped in between the ridges on Gavin/Navarog/the dragon's back. Then they were flying. It was the most exhilarating feeling Seth had ever felt before.

"Woah!" he shouted and immediately his words got lost in the wind. He watched as they approached closer and closer to the impregnable looking fortress. Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Then all of a sudden, a great shudder ran up Gavin/Navarog/the dragon's back. They were dropping faster and faster, losing altitude quicker than anything Seth had every felt in his whole life. He turned around to look at everyone else. Their faces mirrored his, absolute terror. "What's going on?" he shouted over the wind.

"Aww man, why did I agree to do this? I hate heights!" Anna groaned as her face slowly turned a lovely shade of green.

Then all of a sudden, they stopped falling. They slowly descended the last fifty feet or so, as they all slowly grew again too. Seth hopped off and ran to the front of Gavin/Navarog/the dragon.

Immediately, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. The dragon lifted a claw and pointed at Tanu, who was giving Anna a potion for her airsickness. "Tanu, Tanu, TANU!" Seth yelled, panic threatening to seize him.

Tanu ran over and groaned audibly. "Oh no, oh no! Why didn't I think of this?" he asked moaning. "Seth, pass me my bag!" he yelled as Seth sprinted over and sat next to Tanu who immediately began rummaging through it.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, completely bewildered.

"It's what those idiot magicians put on him and Navarog when they were binded into one. It's kind of a failsafe. You already know that Gavin's dying, but I never thought it would happen this quickly! I was being stupid! He has to conserve his energy to live as long as possible. He doesn't have enough energy to turn back into a human. I might have a potion for it though. Aha!" Tanu said as he pulled out a sickeningly yellow potion.

Tanu pulled Gavin/Navarog/the dragon's magnificient mouth open and poured the entire potion into his mouth. "That should give him a bit more time." Tanu said happily.

Just then, two men in masks burst out of the fortress. They pulled out two megaphones of all things, and started shouting, "The Knights are coming, the knights are coming!" Other armed people in masks also began to pour out of the fortress.

"No, no, no! Gavin change into a human! Maybe we could hide you!" Seth said, shaking the dragon as Anna screamed and charged at the people in masks. Everyone else began to follow suit.

Bullets, arrows, and spears began to rain as medieval clashed with modern, beast clashed with man, adult clashed with kid, and bad clashed with good. Seth wanted badly to fight also but Gavin was still a dragon, and the Society of Evening Star's last people might view him as a risk and kill him.

There was a massive groan as Gavin sat up groggily. "What just happened?" he asked as he surveyed the battle around him.

"Yay you're ok! I'm going to go fight now. Try to find yourself somewhere to hide, and I promise we'll be back soon ok?" Seth said standing up and swinging a spear around.

"Wait," Gavin protested weakly. "I want to fight too." He struggled to stand up and then everything went black.

**Wow, that's one long chapter. I feel like I rushed it… Oh well. Did you like it? Please review! Oh yeah, that for the greater good line I stole from Harry Potter. Lastly, JHABEA13 you were right! How did you know?**


End file.
